Native or recombinant thermostable polymerase has been widely used in thermal cycling chain reaction, e.g. PCR or qPCR, for various applications. For long-term storage stability, thermostable polymerases are generally stored in buffer containing one or more non-ionic detergents, e.g. NP-40, Tween 20, and Triton X. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,155. Zwitterionic detergents, e.g. CHAPS, CHAPSO and Surfynol, have also been found to enhance polymerase storage stability and activity according to US patent application 2008/0064071 A1 and 2010/0099150 A1, despite previous publications suggesting zwitterionic detergents, such as CHAPS, can potentially cause protein denaturation (Hjelmeland, 1980).